1. Field of Industrial Use
The present invention relates to a substrate for a liquid crystal device that is an element of a liquid crystal device, and a method of manufacturing the same. The present invention also relates to a liquid crystal device that is constructed of and employs a substrate for a liquid crystal device, and a method of manufacturing the same. The present invention further relates to an electronic apparatus that is constructed of and employs a liquid crystal device.
2. Prior Art
In recent years liquid crystal devices have begun to be widely used in electronic equipment such as cellular telephones and portable personal computers. One well-known liquid crystal device is capable of reflection display. In this liquid crystal device, display takes place by taking in external light such as natural light and interior light into the interior of the liquid crystal device, and reflecting this light off of a light reflecting film provided on the interior of the display device to the exterior of the device.
According to this construction, power consumption can be lowered and controlled due to the fact that display can occur without the use of a backlight, i.e., a lighting device. In addition, thinness and lightness can be achieved when a backlight is not attached.
In liquid crystal devices that are capable of reflection display, when the surface of the reflection film is mirror-like, background and interior light are projected with the image visible to the viewer, and thus the image that is displayed becomes difficult to see. In the past, a well-known technique to solve this problem involved forming a plurality of minute convexities on the surface of the aforementioned reflection film and then roughening it, which scattered the reflected light to a sufficient degree.
The reflected light caused by the roughness of the reflection surface on the aforementioned conventional substrate for liquid crystal devices is set such that it is uniform over the entire area. For example, as shown in FIG. 17, if a light beam R0 is irradiated onto a substrate for a liquid crystal device 91 normal therewith and travels to a detector (for example, a photomultimeter 92) in every direction along an X axis and Y axis that are orthogonal to each other, as shown in FIG. 18, when the amount of reflected light R1 is measured at that point, the profiles of reflected light QX along the X axis between −90 degrees and +90 degrees, and the reflected light QY along the Y axis between −90 degrees and +90 degrees, are the same.
In a liquid crystal device, reflected light that has no polarity, like that described above, is effective if the image displayed is viewed from an angle in which the brightness thereof is uniform. However, when the display surface of the liquid crystal device is always viewed from one fixed direction, part of the light is supplied in a direction that will not be viewed, and it is thought that this is wasteful.
The present invention was developed in view of the aforementioned problem, and an object thereof is to increase the brightness of a display when viewed from the desired direction by preventing reflected light from traveling to unnecessary angles of view, and increasing the amount of reflected light that moves to a desired angle of view.